


Right Way Up

by rebeccastceir



Series: SEP Days [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And then it's just porn, Blackwatch, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Era Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Era Jack Morrison, Blackwatch business, Canon Era, Canon Related, Chapter 2 is just porn, Domestic Fluff, Early Days, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, Fluff, I don't even know how they function, Jack is a baby boss, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minor Domestic Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut, early days of Blackwatch, these two are so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir
Summary: Jack pressed his fingers along Gabe’s spine, making sure to hit between the two vertebra that sent a shockwave down Gabe’s core and into his groin. Smirked when he was rewarded with an involuntary shiver.“That’s not fair,” Gabe grumbled.“What’s not fair,” Jack corrected, burying his face in the other side of Gabe’s neck, “is that I’m horny as hell for you, and you still haven’t put your hands on me yet.”“I came in here to give a mission report. How the fuck did you make Overwatch Commander when you’re so easily distracted?”Jack gave up playing fair and worked the bottom of Gabe’s t-shirt out of his pants, skimming his fingertips up bare skin. “I fake it really well.”__________Gabe's been gone for a week. But he and Jack have a bit of business to discuss before they can catch up
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, reaper76
Series: SEP Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really needing some super-early-Blackwatch-years type fiction

“Jack, are you even listening?” Gabe grumbled.

“Of course, babe,” Jack murmured absently. He drove the ball of his thumb up and down Gabe’s spine.

“Uh-huh. Then what did I say?”

“Mmm,” Jack had to think about it. It was difficult. Gabe smelled so good, pulse under his lips, soft skin of his throat. “Ana and Reinhardt need to fuck. Jesse’s…something-something. Blah blah blah.” He pressed his fingers along Gabe’s spine again, making sure to hit between the two vertebra that sent a shockwave down Gabe’s core and into his groin. Smirked when he was rewarded with an involuntary shiver.

“That’s not fair,” Gabe grumbled.

“What’s not _fair_ ,” Jack corrected, burying his face in the other side of Gabe’s neck, “is that I’m horny as hell for you, and you still haven’t put your hands on me yet.”

“I came in here to give a mission report. How the fuck did you make Overwatch Commander when you’re so easily distracted?”

Jack gave up playing fair and worked the bottom of Gabe’s t-shirt out of his pants, skimming his fingertips up bare skin. “I fake it really well.” He wasn’t shy about pressing his crotch against Gabe’s hip, or about making sure his own hip was bumping into Gabe’s.

“You’re gonna hump me in a conference room?”

“If that’s what it takes to get the Strike Commander’s attention.” Jack’s hands were running all over under Gabe’s t-shirt, his back and chest, brushing his nipples, skimming muscles and ribs. His lips wandered down to Gabe’s collar, sucking lightly on his clavicles, licking into the hollow of his throat. He held back a smirk when Gabe’s hands lightly settled on his hips - it wouldn’t do to let the Strike Commander know that he’d noticed. He circled his hips lightly against Gabe’s, just enough teasing friction to get their cocks interested. Felt Gabe’s fingers slide a little further around to the small of his back, as if to keep him there. Jack obliged. He knew Gabe loved his hips. Knew he considered it woefully unfair for ‘a little white boy from Indiana’ to have them. Knew Gabe didn’t have much defense against them either, not when Jack really felt like pressing his advantages.

“I missed you,” Jack purred into his neck, nuzzling up under his jaw, continuing to circle his hips. “You’ve been gone a whole fucking week. Didn’t even call me.”

“Deep op,” Gabe grunted, his big hands riding along on Jack’s hips. Unless Jack missed his guess, Gabe’s hips were beginning to grind along with him, a nice counterpoint. Jack would have to be careful - if he got riled up too soon, Gabe would notice, might back off until - “I missed you too,” Gabe sighed, dropping his head into Jack’s neck.

Jack smiled. Quicker than he thought - it must have been more difficult a mission than Gabe wanted to let on. He carefully extracted one arm from around Gabe’s waist and moved it up to wrap around his shoulder, running a hand into his hair, tucking Gabe further into his neck. “Did you have a good flight back?”

“No,” Gabe admitted. He sounded tired. “Transport ship’s too crowded.”

“I’ll see if I can get you a bigger one,” Jack murmured, kissing his temple. “Maybe something armored, with real seating.”

Gabe stirred, interested. “How would you justify that?”

“Oh…high conflict areas, the need to extract refugees, high value targets and prisoners, I’ll think of something…”

Gabe tucked back into his neck. They were simply swaying now, like teenagers at a high school dance. “You’re good at that stuff.”

“That’s why they made me the boss,” Jack agreed, before he thought.

Gabe took a deep breath.

Jack held his. In Gabe’s more…volatile moods, that was a source of contention for them - not that Gabe resented _Jack_ being the boss, but that he resented _having_ one at all.

But Gabe seemed to let it go for now, and let his breath out in a puff. “I liked it better when you were under me,” he said eventually.

Jack didn’t reply. It wasn’t innuendo. At least, not yet…

“I miss you in the field,” Gabe continued. He moved his head, a rough, almost absent, nuzzle of his lips against Jack’s shoulder. “I always knew you had my back. Always knew you could keep up. I keep havin’ to remind myself to slow down for these young’uns.”

Jack smiled, fingers still stroking the back of Gabe’s neck. “How’s Genji doing? Surely a ninja -?”

“Ah,” Gabe muttered. “He’s little and quick. But he doesn’t have the stamina. Jesse has the stamina, but charges around like a bull in a china shop. Reinhardt - he’s the _elephant_ in the china shop.”

Jack chuckled. It was an apt description. “What about training?”

Gabe stirred, confused. “What about it?”

“Why not design a covert ops boot camp for them? We’ve utzed Jesse into basic weapons handling, and shoved him into a GED and some classes at various community colleges. Why not teach him and Genji and the rest of them _all_ of the ropes?”

Gabe picked his head up. “You mean, like we had at SEP?”

Jack nodded. “Nothing that extreme - we had to go up against Omnics - but…design something that addresses _their_ unique challenges. They need to be trained for a lot more covert ops than we went on. Get some… get some spy masters in there, have Genji teach his ninja stuff. Jesse can share his gang info. Reinhardt can - Reinhardt can share whoever his armorer is. Maybe we can hire them - he seems pretty indestructible. Whatever else the rest of your team has, whatever they bring to the table, lets spread it around. Make them into a real _team_.”

Gabe stared at him for a minute.

“What?”

Gabe leaned forward and tongued him thoroughly. “ _That_ , Commander Jack Morrison,” he said, when he finally let them both up for air, “is why they fucking made you the boss.”

Before Jack could smile at the compliment Gabe ducked and scooped him over a shoulder, lifting him in a fireman’s carry.

“Gabe!” Jack yelped. “What’re you doing?!” He watched the conference room table retreat as Gabe headed for the door. “Where are you going?!”

Gabe kept an arm hooked behind Jack’s knees. “You have personal quarters around here somewhere, don’t you?”

“You know damn well my quarters are on the other side of the base!” Jack smacked his ass - since it was so close and all.

“Oh. Well,” Gabe shrugged. “Guess I have to bang you in your office, then.”

Jack squirmed. “Don’t you _dare_.”

“Office or elevator, Jackie boy,” Gabe said carelessly, as he wandered out into the hall. “Your choice.”

Jack had to think about that. “I think there’s cameras in the elevators,” he said finally.

It wasn’t a deterrent.

Gabe continued nonchalantly walking along, as if carrying a 200 pound super-soldier over one arm was something he did every day. “Make up your mind, ‘fore I make it up for you.”

“Elevator,” Jack decided, a little breathless. “I wanna get _railed_.”

“I could do _that_ on your desk.”

“Not what I want,” Jack said. He wanted to be pushed against a wall and _fucked_.

“Hmm,” Gabe purred, as he walked along. Jack could tell by the sound of his voice he was smirking, having already guessed what Jack had in mind. “How’s _that_ gonna look? The Overwatch Commander taking the Strike Commander’s dick?”

That wasn’t a deterrent either.

“If you let me grab my tablet, I could turn the cameras off,” Jack hummed, folding his arms and smugly watching Gabe’s ass. It wasn’t the first time he’d watched it while upside-down.

Gabe adjusted him slightly, keeping a firm grip on him. “Guess the boys and girls in security are gonna get a show.”

“Guess so.” It was a glorious ass from any direction.

And a week was a long way to go without seeing it naked.

He peeled the back hem of Gabe’s shirt up, tucked it underneath his own chin - or above, really, given that he was still hanging upside-down - and then slid his arms around Gabe’s middle, pulling himself closer and beginning to suck hickeys into the small of Gabe’s back. Was rewarded with Gabe’s involuntary shiver and a light smack to his own ass. Jack just chuckled against his skin.

Gabe was home - safe, sound, and horny.

Jack's world was the right-way up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ultra-raunchy second chapter nobody asked for!
> 
> Seriously, is there a rating higher than Explicit? Cuz this is just straight-up _raunchy_ , y'all.

Gabe hits the button for the elevator and waits patiently, Jack still slung backwards over his shoulder. Barely been two minutes, and he’s already wishing he’d slung Jack the other way. Jack’s hands are beautiful on his stomach, warm under his t-shirt. But his _lips_ \- God, Gabe tries not to shiver, knows he can’t hide it. Jack has the best _mouth_ on the planet, and Gabe doesn’t want it in the middle of his back anymore. Although, he has to admit -

The elevator dings. It’s after hours, he’s waited on purpose, and the elevator is blissfully empty. Gabe strolls in, hits the button, and then waits all of two seconds before he can’t stand it anymore and hits the emergency stop.

“Is everything alright, sir?” a female voice comes over the intercom.

“Everything’s fine,” Jack says, pushing himself up. Gabe turns around so Jack’s facing the camera. Feels him push himself up further with a warm hand on Gabe’s hip. “You’re gonna wanna take a break, now, though.”

“Roger that, sir.”

The intercom clicks, and Gabe assumes the camera’s been shut off as well. Good. Because he can’t wait another second.

He pulls Jack back over his shoulder. Jack wraps his legs around Gabe’s hips as he comes, grinning from ear to ear, and Gabe pushes him against the elevator wall, lets the narrow handrail take some of Jack’s weight. Gabe’s _tired_ , dammit. But it fades in the heat of his husband’s soft kiss…

“I _missed_ you,” Jack murmurs, pulling him closer.

Gabe _hmm_ s, doing his best to sound skeptical, and fails miserably, he knows he does. “I never would’ve guessed.”

Jack snickers, pressing kisses around Gabe’s face - his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, his temples. His big hands on the back of Gabe’s head and neck make him feel safe, drawing him into his heat, feeling protected, and Gabe can feel himself relaxing, even as he’s heating up.

Who’s he kidding? He’s been hot for Jack for years.

“I wasn’t kidding,” he grumbles, pressing in a bit. “I _do_ miss you in the field.”

“Mm?” Jack continues spreading kisses. “How so?”

Gabe does his grumbly, rumbly purr thing that he knows Jack likes, the way it vibrates deep in his chest, into Jack’s, and then even lower into both of their crotches. “Miss your stupid voice on my comms. Miss all your innuendo, tryna distract me.”

Jack purrs back, grinning and kissing. Gabe lets him. It’s nice, making the Overwatch Commander come to _him_ once in a while.

“Miss havin you watch my back,” Gabe adds, flashing back to the mission, the coverage that wasn’t.

“I miss watching your ass,” Jack admits. His hand travels down Gabe’s spine as far as he can reach. He’d pinch Gabe’s ass if he could. It’s almost worth putting him on the floor for.

Almost.

Gabe laughs, and leans in to nibble on Jack’s neck instead. It’s nice to make the Overwatch Commander his plaything, too, once in a while.

Jack’s eyes roll back a little bit, Gabe knows they do, just by the way Jack’s head lolls a bit, as Gabe’s lips and the light scratch of his beard make him shiver. “I miss bivouacking together,” Jack admits, already sounding a little breathless. “You remember, when we did winter exercises?”

“And you made me get naked and claimed it was for body heat? Which is bullshit. Clothing traps heat, we should’ve kept most of it on.”

“Only most of it?” Jack laughs a little, arching into him instinctively, as Gabe keeps eating his neck. It’s one of his favorite things to do, mark the Boy Scout up. Jack’s secretary already knows to make sure his turtlenecks are clean.

“I’m not saying the sex was a bad idea,” Gabe concedes. He has warm fuzzies about that mission. Sex was new for them, then…

“I should hope not,” Jack agrees. He keeps arching against Gabe and relaxing, slowly, his hands moving wherever the whim takes him. Gabe doesn’t mind. He likes keeping his mouth on Jack’s throat right now. He wants - _needs_ \- to feel the vibration of Jack's voice beneath his lips, feel all the little catches in his breath, needs to remind himself, reassure himself, that Jack still responds to him in the same ways. It’s an anchor. One of many. “Anyway, we had the sleeping bags. They kept us warm enough.”

“That’s the first and last time I’ve ever put a sleeping bag _inside_ another one.”

“Worked, though,” Jack says smugly. “When they picked us up, we were the only team without frostbite.”

“We were the only team naked with dehydration.”

“It was only _slight_ ,” Jack pouts. Gabe has to lean back to bite that bottom lip. “We generated enough body heat to melt snow. We wouldn’t have been dehydrated at _all_ , except you wouldn’t let me out of the bag long enough to get water.” He sounds as pouty as he did back in the SEP days, when he was always fighting to get under Gabe in all the naughtiest ways.

“Listen.” Gabe nips at his lip again. Turns nips into bites into kisses, turns it into shoving his tongue in Jack’s mouth to make sure he pays attention. It always works. “My people are not built for cold weather. There was no way in hell I was letting you leave me alone in that bag to freeze to death.”

Jack rolls his eyes, amused. It’s such an old fight. “Is this the real reason you didn’t want Overwatch command? You didn’t wanna be stuck in Switzerland in the cold?”

“I’m stuck here anyway,” Gabe grumbles.

And it’s a _real_ grumble.

But it isn’t about the cold.

Jack leans back with a sigh, and caresses his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I try to let you go. As much as you need. As much as I can stand.”

“I know.” Gabe kisses him softly, leans their foreheads together, eyes closed. Jack is home, home is Jack, and he has been since the SEP. Gabe’s learned not to fight it. Still, it doesn’t make it easy some days. “Jack, _mi cielo_ ,” he says eventually, opening his eyes. “I forgot to bring lube.”

“Oh!” Jack perks right up and rummages around in his jacket pocket, that fancy, fancy suit jacket that cuts across his shoulders so well, makes him look like the Golden Boy, even when he’s pressed against the elevator wall, knees hiked, ready to get defiled by his husband. He fishes up a tiny bottle of what Gabe at first thinks is hand sanitizer, and then realizes is a tiny bottle of lube.

Gabe just stares at it for a second, dumbfounded. He looks at Jack. “You _know_ this is why I started calling you Boy Scout, right?”

Jack shrugs. “Sue me,” he grins. And it's that lop-sided grin. And then suddenly he’s that twenty-year old blond-headed punk from Indiana, doing his best to get in Gabe’s pants. Not realizing Gabe’s trying to keep him out because he knows damn well that once Jack’s in he’ll _never_ get him out. And he’ll never _want_ to get him out. And isn’t _that_ a head-spinning revelation to have at twenty-something. “I’m gay as fuck. I had the hottest roommate in the SEP. And _he_ was bi. You honestly thought I _wasn’t_ going to go around with lube in my pocket all the time?”

Gabe laughs. He _has_ to. He has to because it’s _Jack_. And only _Jack_ could make it sound corny and sweet, and inevitable, and he laughs and he laughs, because even in a world that’s gone tipsy sometimes, some things remain the same. And one of those things is his dumb-bitch horny gay husband. “God, I love you,” he snickers, leaning back in for a kiss.

“Mm, I _hope_ so,” Jack murmurs, grinning, melting against him again, pulling Gabe tighter, running his fingers through Gabe’s short curls. “Cuz I’m still crazy about you. And I'm horny as fuck.” He pushes his hips against Gabe’s. “ _Do something_ about that.”

He’s still _pushy_ as fuck, too.

Gabe isn't offended by it. His husband is the pushiest power-bottom on the planet, and Gabe’d be lying if he said that wasn’t a relief sometimes. He’s good at field tactics. He’s never been pushy about sex.

Well. _Almost_ never.

He shakes his head and kisses Jack again. They’re both interested, Gabe can feel it through their pants. “Whaddaya want me to do, Boy Scout?” he purrs, grinning, as Jack starts nipping down his jaw.

“Mmm…” It’s Jack’s turn to nibble, right up under the corner of his jaw, and then back to his earlobe. Gabe shivers. “I want you to let me put my feet down,” Jack murmurs, just loud enough for only Gabe to hear, every word going straight to Gabe’s cock. “I want you to shove me up against this wall.”

Gabe purrs. He wants that, too…

“I want you to take that monster out of your pants. And I want you to shove it so far inside me I see brown Jesus.”

Jesus Christ, Mary, and Joseph, mentions of _Jesu Cristo_ at a time like this should not be a turn-on, but Gabe is hard as a rock.

“I want you to _fuck_ me, Gabe,” Jack purrs again, his hands under Gabe’s shirt somehow, somewhen, his elegant fingers toying with Gabe’s nipples. “I want you to fucking _rail_ me. I want to hear everything you wanted to do to me while you were gone. I want you to fill me so full of your cum that it runs down my thigh all the way back to my quarters. I wanna have to _hold_ myself through my pants so I don’t come too. And then, when we _get_ to my quarters, I’m gonna strip you down and paint you up like a fucked-up Jackson Pollack.”

“ _Jesus_ , Jack.” Gabe’s cock is _throbbing_.

“Sound good?”

“Mm-hmm.” Gabe’s pretty sure his brain just fried.

“Good.” Jack leans back and undoes his tie, the buttons of his shirt, and taps the spot between sternum and clavicles. “Get busy.”

Gabe does. It didn’t take him long. Jack is already half hard, has been for a while - has been all day, knowing him, knowing Gabe was coming home - Gabe wouldn’t put it past him to have worn a plug all day, Jack has always had more stamina when it comes to these things - and Gabe buries his nose in his husband’s chest, right where he was told. But he puts his hands on Jack’s pants and undoes his belt buckle, palms over his erection. Jack _mmph_ s and rocks into it, eager for the friction.

Gabe doesn’t make him wait. Jack’s been home by himself all week, doing work neither of them were really built for. He wants to be reassured Gabe hasn’t lost interest. As if Gabe _ever could_ lose interest.

He puts Jack’s feet on the floor. Lets his pants sag. Slides a hand down the front of him, palm toward him, caressing over every square inch of aching skin.

“I thought about you,” Gabe murmurs, with his mouth in Jack’s throat. “I thought about you in meetings, fingering yourself under the table and wishing it was me.” His hands do what he describes. “Wanted to sit beside you and put my hand down your pants, stroke your balls ‘til you _squirmed_.”

“Yes,” Jack gasps. He's squirming now, his hand gripping Gabe’s wrist to keep it between his legs.

“Wanted to take you to some fancy UN thing and disappear for a while. Sit under the table and _suck_ you. Make you have boring conversations while I lick your cock ‘til you _beg_.”

Jack whimpers - which for Jack means he’s getting properly wound up. Jack has more stamina than Gabe knows what to do with. Fortunately, Jack _always_ knows.

“ _Dios mio, mi cielo_ ,” Gabe murmurs, letting his voice go all deep and husky again, the way he knows Jack likes, enjoys the way it makes Jack shiver. “Such a horny little Boy Scout, aren’t you?” He takes the lube and turns him around gently, facing the wall. “Should I make you come against the wall? Make some janitor clean up after you?”

Jack shivers again. Gabe knows he enjoys pricking holes in his Boy Scout persona, enjoys tarnishing his Golden Boy image. It’s a way of keeping his head screwed on straight. “N-no, Gabe. Please.”

But some things are a step too far.

And he’s already told Gabe what he wants.

The handrail is the perfect height to push Jack’s hips out toward him a little bit, and Gabe leans against him, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders while his fingers open him up. Jack whimpers again, cheek pressed against the cool wall, and Gabe’s calloused, lube-slicked fingers inside his hot body, stroking and caressing, are as much part of the show as the fucking he’s about to get.

Jack rocks on his toes, trying to get some motion, shivering at the feel of Gabe’s hot, rough fingers in his ass. “God, it’s good, Gabe, it’s good, it’s so good, please don’t stop,” he starts begging, and he’s babbling, and he knows it, probably, and he doesn’t care, and that’s one of the things Gabe likes about him, honestly, cuz he knows Gabe likes it too. Knows Gabe needs to be reminded that the Golden Boy hasn’t turned his back on the dirty-handed Blackwatch Commander they know Gabe will always be. “ _More_ , Gabe, _more_ ,” and he’s rocking on Gabe’s fingers, trying to fuck himself, and “I need you, god, I need you in me…” and he wants _everything_.

“Think you deserve it?” Gabe rumbles, pressing in closer, pressing against him, his cock still in his pants against Jack’s ass, body pressed against Jack’s back, crowding him against the handrail, against the wall, so close to what he wants and still so far. “Have you been good, Jack?”

“ _No_ ,” Jack moans, _groans_. “I fucked myself with a dildo and it wasn’t as good. It wasn’t _you_. Wanted you here with me. Want you to fuck me every day. Want you to move -” he cuts himself off. He turns his face to the wall, forehead against the cool metal. Like he hadn’t meant to say that now. “Want you to _move_ here,” he finishes.

Gabe stops. He can tell it’s something Jack needs to talk about it. Not sure if he needs to talk about it _now_.

“I want you to move here,” Jack sighs. “The whole team. Be based here. With me.”

Gabe kisses his neck, thinking. “And what do I get?” he asks.

“Ahhh. This?” Jack laughs, breathy. He raises his chin, looks blankly up at the ceiling lights. “Closer to the action? A new base, not a US Air Force reject? Bigger budget? More people? Can’t be fun, just the four of you -”

Gabe’s fingers pull out, and Jack shudders and tilts his head back down.

A moment later one dry and one lube-slicked hand spread his cheeks, and Gabe’s hot, thick cock is sliding home. Strong hands hold Jack's hips down, driving him onto Gabe’s cock as Gabe rises up on his toes, just to make sure he’s fully hilted in Jack’s ass.

Jack keens through his nose, high and long.

Gabe gives him a few moments to adjust - Jack is nearly shaking with anticipation. Then Gabe moves his hands to grip the rail, pulling himself tighter, pushing Jack tighter, pinning him between Gabe’s hips and the cool metal.

“You could’ve stopped with you, _mi cielo_ ,” Gabe murmurs, drawing back and then thrusting so far he lifts Jack up on his toes. Jack’s little cry is music. He knows exactly what Gabe wants to hear. Gabe does it again. Just to hear the same cry. Soon he’s pounding into him, slow and deliberate. He _knows_ when he hits Jack’s prostate, cuz he can hear the little whimpers in his breath. “I wanted to fuck you in a bathroom,” Gabe growls in his ear, thrusting up into him and then _holding him up,_ grinding his prostate until Jack is whimpering, babbling, _begging_ for relief. He drops back, withdraws, until Jack is empty, lets him hang there until he’s begging to be full again. “I wanted to push my cock in your mouth until you tasted my balls.”

Jack moans. He’ll do that tonight, probably.

Gabe rocks into him again. Noses down into the collar of Jack’s shirt, pinning him there, brings one hand up to pull that collar and jacket back a little bit, give himself more room to kiss and bite and suck. Jack is _his_. Gabe is possessive. Half-disheveled and getting fucked in an elevator is Jack’s second-best look, second only to Jack half-disheveled and getting fucked _anywhere_ , and Gabe’s wanted him all week. He works him slow and then fast, slow and then fast, as much to work himself up, drive _himself_ crazy. Jack wanted to be so full it ran down his thigh, and Gabe wants that now, too. He’s had a load waiting all week, building up every day, and now he wants to push it into Jack’s ass all at once, until he’s messing his pants, unable to hide it, wrinkled and wet with his knees wobbling as they walk, Jack’s hand in his pocket just a bulge over his crotch, squeezing his own cock so he doesn’t emit before his driver gets them home.

It’s all Gabe can think about now. His cock is _aching_ with it. He torments himself, grinding slow and then slamming tight, Jack’s body fluttering and squeezing around him, velvet slick heat. He’s begging, _demanding_ , for Gabe’s load. And that makes Gabe mad, cuz who is _Jack_ to demand it? He slides a hand around Jack’s cock, threatening to make him come first, to ruin the plan. He’ll do it if he has to. Jack shouts, begging, desperate, pleading, “ _no no no_ ”s, music to Gabe’s ears, and he grabs the base of Jack’s cock to prevent him, as he shoves himself forward and unloads. His hips pumps Jack full, everything he has, every drop he’s been storing up, glorious wet heat filling Jack’s body, so slick and sticky he bites down on Jack’s shoulder hard, drawing blood. Jack is shivering and shaking, rocking with him, a desperate need to come driving him into Gabe’s hand, trying to break that grip. Gabe just holds him, denying him, and drives up onto his toes, shaking out every last drop.

He drops back, not pulling out. Not until Jack gets a hold of himself. If he pulls out now, Jack’ll lose his load, and he’ll lose all of Gabe’s, and that is _so_ not the plan. No, that’s so not the plan.

So he waits. Breathless. _Panting_. Feels Jack panting too. Until Jack’s hand slowly comes down, and carefully takes hold of himself, and Gabe slides his hand out - carefully too, Jack is still hard as a rock - and puts that hand on his hip again. He withdraws - he’s fading, softening, and it’s a hell of a plug. He waits, at the head, until he can feel Jack tightening down, trying to hold it in. Gabe puts his thumb there. Pulls out. Slides his thumb across the rim, feeling Jack’s muscles contract against his skin. He’s already starting to leak. Gabe holds him a moment longer, feels him tighten up a little further.

“You got it?”

“Hurry,” Jack begs.

Gabe pulls Jack’s pants up. Buttons his front. Waits until Jack sticks a hand in his pocket to get a hold of himself that way, so Gabe can do up his fly. Forget his belt. Gabe backs up, lets Jack turn himself around. Gabe does his shirt buttons and straightens his jacket, but leaves the shirt hem untucked. It hides almost everything.

Gabe turns to hit the elevator button, but Jack stops him - his hands are so _very_ filthy _._

Jack does it instead. Gabe grins. Tucks himself away. Shirt back down. He’s hardly mussed. Jack’s tie is askew.

They walk across the lobby to the front door, and Jack’s driver is there waiting. Gabe stays a step and half behind, watches the tiny wet spot appear under Jack’s ass. He’s fucked so loose, he can’t hold it all in while he walks. Gabe sits on the side with Jack’s free hand, and they hold hands as they ride across the base. Jack’s breathing is all off, Gabe can tell he’s still aroused, and the driver’s too professional to notice. Jack thanks him. Says he’ll see him tomorrow. Gabe follows him up the walk. Hides his husband’s wet ass from view. Once they're inside he leads the way to the bedroom, shucking off his shirt and his pants as he goes, until his naked brown body is just _begging_ for Jack’s attention again.

“Whaddaya think?” Gabe asks, grinning, as he falls backward into bed. “Top three?”

“ _Please_ ,” Jack rolls his eyes. He shoves his shirt and jacket off as he pushes between Gabe’s knees. Unzips his fly, shoves his pants and shorts down. He’s so hard and red and leaking. Gabe licks his lip and bites down. He _wants_ that in his mouth later. Maybe they’ll trade oral. Jack fists himself, gives himself one short stroke. And then he’s cumming over Gabe’s chest and stomach, spattering him with creamy white. He rocks through his hand, moaning with relief, emptying himself thoroughly. Gabe’s is running down his thigh, just like he wanted. It's almost to his knee. Jack falls into the sticky mess that is his husband, smearing it between them, as he claims Gabe’s mouth in the raunchiest kiss Gabe has been waiting for. He squirms with pleasure as Gabe’s hand runs between his legs, smearing his own mess around.

“This wasn’t even the top _ten_.”


End file.
